Maybe You're Gonna Be The One That Saves Me
by Thirteen Again
Summary: Rosemary and Neville are the greatest friends in the world. They are totally in sync with one another, and care more about each other than anyone else. So what happens when Neville suddenly falls in love with Rosemary? That is what YOU are going to find out! Rated T because I'm paranoid. Please read and review, and enjoy your journey!


Friends, Romans, countrymen, this is my first foray into the Harry Potter fanfiction genre. Seriously. I wrote this story when I was 11. So if there are some cheesy bits, remember that everyone needs cheese now and again, and please enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Neville. Or Harry Potter. Or the songs the chapters are named after. It's quite disheartening, but 'tis the truth

**YEAR 1: GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS **

"Now, Rosemary, darling, don't forget to watch out for Snape, you know how hard he grades first years," 11 year old Rosemary Nerfot's mother worriedly told her as they walked down platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross Station. It was the start of Rosemary's first year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and her mother, even if she was a Muggle, had taken it upon herself to make sure that her daughter had everything she needed to make sure nothing bad happened to her.

Rosemary sighed. "Mummy, don't worry, I'll be fine," she said as she loaded her trunk onto the train. "Oh, um, sir, could I please hold my cat?" Rosemary nervously asked the boy (he looked to be about a fourth year) loading the train. The boy shrugged and gave Rosemary the black little creature.

"You still haven't named that cat, dear," Rosemary's mother reminded her.

Rosemary was just about to respond when she heard a "ribbit, ribbit" underneath her foot. She jumped as she saw a horned toad hopping around. "What are you doing down there, little guy?" she asked the toad as she picked him up and studied him.

Just then, she heard "TREVOR!" She turned and saw a boy about her age, already dressed in his Hogwarts robes. He had brown hair, green eyes, a chubby face, and generally looked scared of his own shadow. Rosemary looked at him. "This belong to you, then?" she asked, holding out the toad.

The boy took it gratefully from her hand. "His name's Trevor," he said. "I always lose him. My gran always says I need to be more careful about having him."

Rosemary laughed. "I'm Rosemary. Rosemary Nerfot," she said, sticking out her hand for the boy to shake.

The boy shook it. "I'm Neville Longbottom. Going to Hogwarts?"

Rosemary nodded. "Yeah. Do you know what it's like? I don't have any brothers or sisters to tell me about it, my mum's a Muggle-born who insists on keeping everything a secret, and my dad…" she bit her lip. Her father had when she was just two years old, and he was the wizard in the family. She was a half-blood, but she didn't really see how that mattered.

Neville sensed that something was wrong with his new friend. "You alright, Rosemary?"

Rosemary nodded sadly. Neville said, "I don't really know that much about it either. I'm sure the prefects will explain it all once we get there, though."

Just then, the train whistle blew. "Well, I better be getting back to my gran," Neville said hurriedly. He nodded to Rosemary and yelled, "See you at Hogwarts!" as he ran back into the sea of people.

Rosemary's mother came up behind her. "Made a new friend, love?" she asked.

Rosemary turned and nodded. She smiled. "Mum, I think I'm really going to like this place."

The conductor then leaned out of the window and screamed, "ALL ABOARD!" Rosemary turned to her mother. She crushed her in a huge hug. "I'll write you this weekend, Mummy, alright?"

Rosemary's mother nodded, kissed her on the head and yelled, "BYE, DARLING! BE SAFE! I LOVE YOU!"

Rosemary waved at her mother until her arm hurt, and King's Cross became nothing but a tiny spec in a sea of green grass.

Rosemary sighed and decided to go about looking for a place to sit. She and her cat looked in compartment after compartment, but everything was full. Finally, Rosemary found an empty seat in a compartment with only, wouldn't you know it, her friend Neville. She knocked on the door, and Neville jumped four feet in the air.

"Neville, calm down, it's just me," Rosemary laughed as she opened the compartment door.

The tips of Neville's ears turned pink, and he said apologetically, "Sorry Rosemary. I kind of scare easily." He then cleared his throat. "Um, what're you doing here?"

Rosemary replied, "Well, do you mind if I sit here with you? All the other compartments are full."

Neville gestured to the seat across from him and said, "Please do." Rosemary walked in, slid the door shut and lay her cat next to her. "So, Neville, what's your story?" Rosemary asked.

Neville wrinkled his eyebrows. "I'm sorry?"

Rosemary laughed and explained: "Where are you from? What's your family like? What are your favorite bands? That sort of thing."

Neville smiled and said, "Ah." And as the train rambled on and on towards Hogwarts, Neville and Rosemary told each other all of their favorite movies, books, bands, food, everything. They told each other what houses they wanted to be in once they were in Hogwarts, and what they wanted to be the most when they grew up. Before they knew it, the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station.

Rosemary squealed with excitement. "Neville, I can't believe we're actually here!" She turned to her cat. "What about you, kind sir?"

Neville laughed. "I meant to ask you, what is that cat's name?"

Rosemary shrugged. "Don't know. Never really thought about what to name it." She thought for a moment, and then said, "How about Noel?"

Neville asked, "Sounds cool, but why Noel?"

Rosemary said, "Because he reminds me of Noel Gallagher from Oasis; he looks very cool and tough."

"True, but what about Liam? Doesn't Liam look like that a lot too?" Neville remarked.

Rosemary screwed up her face. "Ew, I hate Liam."

Neville shook his head and laughed. "I think we're going to be good friends, Rosemary Nerfot." Rosemary noticed when Neville laughed, his teeth stuck out a bit. She thought it was cute.

Rosemary smiled. "I think so too, Neville Longbottom." And with that, they stepped off the train, walking towards the place that would become their second home: Hogwarts.

Rosemary had to admit, she was a bit disappointed when she was sorted as a Ravenclaw, while Neville was placed (to her shock) in Gryffindor, but she and Neville still saw each other every day. There was no doubt about it: Neville Longbottom and Rosemary Nerfot had met each other, and they would stay in each other's lives forever.


End file.
